Mike (Video Game)
'Mike '''is an original character who appears in Telltale Games' ''The Walking Dead: Season Two. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Mike's life before or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Howe's Hardware Nothing is known about his life when he was with Carver's Community, except that he saved Reggie's life after he got bitten on the arm, by cutting the infected limb. Season 2 "In Harm's Way" Mike first appears when the cabin survivors reach their confinement in Howe's Hardware. He is mentioned by Reggie to be cranky when he doesn't get his sleep. This is made apparent when Clementine tries to talk to him and he tells her to go away. After Luke is revealed to be hiding in the comic book store, Mike is among the survivors that agree with Luke's plan to escape. He helps Clementine get the radios by helping her up the roof and catching her as she returns to the confinement with the radios. When it was time to deliver the radios to Luke, he, Kenny and Clementine argue to who will deliver it. He stresses that he should be the one to deliver them, but Kenny wants Clementine to. He will relent and let Clementine deliver the radios to Luke. When escaping the walker herd at Howe's Hardware, he makes it out alive. "Amid The Ruins" Mike will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Mike has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Clementine Initially, when the two first encounter one another, they are cautious of one another, as Mike becomes annoyed at the group's conversation while he attempts to sleep. However, later in the episode, "In Harm's Way", the two form a friendship after the group hatches a plan to escape. Mike helps Clementine by lifting her up to the rope in order to escape, and aids her again by catching her from the ladder, showing that their friendship has developed. Further on, Mike offers to deliver the radios to Luke rather than having Clementine do it, showing Mike is willing to help out should Clementine decline. He is also shown to be worried about Clementine's safety, which is part of his motivation of delivering the radio. Kenny Kenny and Mike initially disliked each other and come to blows while working, however they stabilized their relationship and they joined together to make a plan to escape from Howe's Hardware. They seem to be on positive terms and heavily respect one another. Reggie They are never shown interacting, but it is known that Mike saved Reggie's life when he was attacked by a walker by amputating his left arm. Mike is shown to be shocked and saddened after hearing about Reggie's death. Carver Carver and Mike aren't seen interacting for very often. Before Clementine's group arrived at Howe's Hardware, Mike must have disobeyed Carver in some way as Mike is first seen in the "yard" - the area Carver puts people in for them to earn their way back in to the main group. Thus, their relationship is assumed to be hostile. This is shown further as Mike helps Clementine's group to escape rather than earn his way into Carver's trust. Appearances Video Game Season 2 Trivia *Mike has a chunk missing out of his left ear and a scar on his face. It is unclear why this may be, but it is possible it is from that of a bullet narrowly avoiding his head or the left overs of a slash from a sharp object such as a knife. **This bears a similarity to Andrea from the Comic Series, who also lost a chunk of her ear, and also received a scar across her face. Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Video Game Category:NPC Category:Protagonist Category:Howe's Hardware